Prize Booth
during the Fall Fair 2008.]] The Prize Booth was a special booth at The Fair or "Fall Fair" parties. To buy items from this stall you need to have earned tickets from The Fair mini-games. Location of booths Fall Fair 2007 This booth was located at the Plaza, for both non-members and members. Contains *Feathered Tiara *Candy Necklace (added September 26, 2007) *Teddy Bear Background *Circus Tent pin *Paddle Ball (added September 26, 2007) *Pink Cotton Candy *Lollipop (added September 26, 2007) Fall Fair 2008 The prize booths were located at the Forest for all players and the Bonus Game Room for members. Contains (non-members) *Green Giant Sunglasses *Feathered Tiara *Lollipop *Yellow Balloon Pin *Blue Cotton Candy (added October 1, 2008) *Paddle Ball (added October 1, 2008) *Carousel Background (added October 1, 2008) Contains (members) *Yellow Giant Sunglasses *Caramel Apple *Teddy Bear The Fair 2009 The prize booths were located at the Forest for all players and The Great Puffle Circus Entrance for members. Contains (non-members) *Fair Beacon Background *Feathered Tiara *Cosmic Star Hat *Cotton Candy Pin *Stripey Hat Contains (members) *Circus Tent (igloo) *Fair Background *Ring Master Hat *Ring Master Suit *Curly Mustache *Teddy Bear *Snack Stand (furniture) The Fair 2010 The prize booths were located at the Forest for all players and The Great Puffle Circus Entrance for members. Contains (non-members) *Popcorn Pin *Balloon Flower Hat *Red and Yellow Stripey Hat *Fair Beacon Background *Green Cosmic Hat *Blue Fuzzy Viking Hat Contains (members) *Ice Cream Cone *Cotton Candy *Clown Wig *Clown Suit *Clown Shoes *Popcorn *Green Balloon *Paddle Ball The Fair 2011 The prize booths were located at the Forest for all players and the Great Puffle Circus Entrance for members. Contains (non-members) *Purple Balloon Pin *The Trapeze Artist *The Jingle Jangle *Ball Pit Background *The Sundae Surprise *The Balloonist Contains (members) *Mime Beret *Mime Costume *Mime Face Paint *The Red Racer *Squid Hug *Turtle *Cherry Balloon *Lemon Balloon *The Unicycle *Every Flavor Ice Cream The Fair 2012 The prize booths were located at the Forest for non-members and the Great Puffle Circus Entrance for the members. Contains (non-members) *Pink Cotton Candy *Paddle Ball *Balloon Flower Hat *The Taa Daa *Lollipop *Fair Beacon Background *The Sundae Surprise Contains (members) *The Mischief Maker *Mischief Maker Costume *Candy Apple *Popcorn *Curly Mustache *Every Flavor Ice Cream (hidden) *Fair Background *The Red Racer *Teddy Bear The 2014 and 2015 Fairs During the 2014 and 2015 Fairs, the Prize Booth was replaced with a larger catalog with a different design, which could be accessed through a special party icon, located to the left of the Safety Quiz icon, or through the Park Entrance. Trivia *The Forest has been the location for the non-members' Prize Booth for four years in a row. *After the Fall Fair 2008, the prizes became easier to win, since the prices were lowered. *Ticket prices were raised at The Fair 2012. The Red Racer was the first item to cost more than 750 tickets since the Fall Fair 2008. *The Prize Booth was replaced in 2014 by The Fair 2014 Prizes Catalog. Gallery 2007 Fall Fair 2007 First Prize Booth.PNG|The first 2007 Prize Booth Fall Fair 2007 Prize Booth.png|The updated 2007 Prize Booth 2008 Update15.png|The first 2008 Prize Booth October Prize booth.PNG|The updated 2008 Prize Booth Fall-fair-member-ticket-booth.png|The 2008 Arcade Circle Booth 2009 Fall-fair-ticket-booth.png|The first 2009 Prize Booth New-fair-prizes1.png|The updated 2009 Prize Booth Prize-booth.png|The first 2009 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth New-fair-prizes2.png|The updated 2009 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth 2010 Fall Fair 2010 First Prize Booth.png|The first 2010 Prize Booth TheFair2010 PrizeBooth.png|The updated 2010 Prize Booth Fall Fair 2010 First Great Puffle Circus Entrance Prize Booth.png|The first 2010 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth TheFair2010 MembersPrizeBooth.png|The updated 2010 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth 2011 The Fair 2011 Prize Booth.png|The first 2011 Prize Booth The Fair 2011 Prize Booth 2.png|The updated 2011 Prize Booth The Fair 2011 Member Prize Booth.png|The first 2011 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth The Fair 2011 Member Prize Booth 2.png|The updated 2011 Great Puffle Circus Entrance booth 2012 The Fair 2012 Prize Booth.png|The first 2012 Prize Booth The Fair 2012 Prize Booth 2.png|The updated 2012 Prize Booth The Fair 2012 Member Prize Booth.png|The first 2012 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth The Fair 2012 Member Prize Booth 2.png|The updated 2012 Great Puffle Circus Entrance booth The Fair 2012 Member Prize Booth 2 Secret.png|The Every Flavor Ice Cream hidden in the Member Prize Booth See also *The Fair 2014 Prizes Catalog *The Fair 2015 Prizes Catalog SWF *Prize Booth *Prize Booth (member) Category:The Fair